Clace, Unfinished Business
by seriesaddictblogg
Summary: After learning that Clary is not his sister, Jace goes looking for her. At the moment he finds her, she jumps in Simons arms and kisses him. What will happen when Clary learns that she's not Jace's sibling? Will she follow her heart and go to him?Or will she stay with Simon to preserve there relationship?
1. Chapter 1: I want her back

**Chapter 1: (rewritten)**

 _Jace POV:_

I saw the girl that I'm in love with, kissing another guy. But well, twenty minutes ago she was my sister. I close the door, come back into institute; Alec comes to me with a big smile on his face.

-"What did she say?" He asked me, curiosity dripping on his voice.

-"Nothing .I didn't tell her." I said, playing with my fingers.

-"Oh come on. You are Jace Wayland, did you look at yourself and did you see Simon? I'm sure at the moment you'll tell her she'll break that nerd's neck and she will jump on your arms." He said with sarcasm, trying to reassure me.

I never needed to be reassured before, I was always so sure. But when it comes to Clary, I lose my confidence. I doubt.

But hat he said makes me smile, but this smile disappears at the moment Clary and Simon come in .Clary's eyes and mine meet and I can see sadness on them. I wanted to say something, but she walks away.

I'm angry and sad at the same time. Because when I think of the happiest moment in my short life, most of them were with the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She is the only girl I've ever love, and that I will ever love. Perhaps we've lost time together but it doesn't matter, because I want her back and when I want something I have it. I love her and the worse thing I've never done, is not telling her before Valentin came into our lives. I've loved her since the moment I laid my eyes on her.

I just couldn't tell her. I've always known love as a weakness. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed. Those three words, that I feel but that I will never say, haunt me.

I'm a little bit jealous of Alec he found "the one", I did too but I just wasn't able to keep her. I said that I always have what I want, but maybe this time I won't. I believe she truly loves the vampire and maybe she forgot about me. I don't know. I just want her to be happy. Even if that means that I have to let her go. I need compromise. I can't be selfish, not with her.

I go to the training room with Alec and we fight. I needed to get all that rage out of my heart. And when we take a break I see Clary, standing and watching, a small smile on her face. I have never felt this way before. As if I wanted to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2: I have to stop loving him

_Clary POV:_

I'm staring at Jace, like I always do. It's weird between us since we've learned that we share the same blood. I loved him, and I wanted him. My heart is broken and Simon is fixing it. Simon is good for me, we've known each other for so long. I love him. Our relationship is healthy, he's innocent and there are not tension or danger. I feel safe.

But maybe that is the problem. I feel too safe. With Jace, I felt a rush. There was always something fascinating to do, an adventure and I felt powerful. I love Simon but I love him like I always did. I love him the way little Clary loved the funny little boy. I love Simon, but I'm not in love with him.

I don't feel butterflies around him, there are no fireworks when I kiss him. When I kissed Jace it's feels like I've just kissed the stars. I am pulled toward him like If he were a magnet and I was a screw. I shouldn't feel what I feel for Jace, he is my brother I should love him like a sister. But I don't. I know that Simon will make me happy. But I don't want to be happy. I want passion and love and sacrifice. I want Jace.

I get out of my trans when Alec clears his throat. I break eye contact with Jace and laugh awkwardly.

-"Hey guys" I say forcing myself to not look at Jace.

Alec rubs the back of his neck, cracks a little smile to me. I was weird, Alec was never polite nor nice to me. That smile felt like he was pitying me like if he felt bad for me. I'm quit confused.

-"Well, I have to go see Magnus. I'll see you two later." Alec takes his leather jacket and walks away.

I take a step forward and crack a teasing smile to Jace.

-"I guess you have to train with me now." I say with fake cheerfulness in my voice

As I take a training stick, my stare stays on the boys. Alec putting his vest on whispers to Jace

 _-"Tell her! Now!"_ This time Alec leaves the institute completely

What does Jace have to tell me? What is he hiding? He does look anxious but he's been this way around me since we found out we were siblings. I really want to know what is bothering him. Maybe he'll come to me when he'll need to talk. But you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

I stand in front of him and he gives me the look that say "I'm gonna go easy on you". I attack first, with a hit on the back of his knee, making him bent down. As I do so, Jace loses the condescending look and we start fighting. I'm getting better at this and I see that Jace noticed it. We continue our training.

-"Okay Jace. How about a little challenge?" I ask teasingly

-"My interest is picked" He answers curiosity in his voice.

-"If I win this fight, you'll have to answer to one of my questions sincerely"

-"What if I win?" He asks confidence dripping from his voice

-"I'll answer to one of our questions"

-"Deal" He smirks.

We both take fighting position.


	3. Chapter 3: Now she knows

Jace POV:

She punch me like hell, she really wants to win, I don't know why. She knows she can ask me anything, but I think this time she doesn't trust me to tell the truth. I always keep my word, she using that against me. Smart girl. As I drown in her deep green eyes, she stuck the stick between my legs and twists it on the right causing me to fall. I lost, I've never said that before. I get up and I see a big smile on her face. Some sort of feeling of pride rises inside me. She's good, she'll make a great someday. Now that she won what is she going to ask me?

Will she ask me if we are brother and sister?

Or, maybe she already does?

If she doesn't, should I lie to her?

I fake a smile, get up and get into my fighting position once again.

-"Hold on pretty boy! You have to answer to one of my questions!" She says reminding me of our deal. She doesn't really need to, I didn't forget. I was just trying to avoid her question.

-"Ah! Right! A deal is a deal." I smile at here faking confidence.

-"What is your secret?" she asks. How did she find out?

I tried to avoid the question with humor

-"I use a conditioner made with olive oil and avocado..." She cuts me off with an annoyed and serious face.

-I'm not talking about your hair. I'm serious Jace. I heard Alec, he said 'Tell her! Now!' so Jace, what do you have to tell me?"

I can't lie to her, I never did before and I'm not starting now. My hands are sweaty, I nervous. I've never felt like this with Clary. Normally, when I see her I feel like a teenage girl when she kiss her boyfriend for the first time. But now, I want to be Magnus and open a portal to go somewhere very far from here.

I'm lost in my thoughts when I see the redhead shaking her hand to wake me up.

-"Hey! I asked you something, so answer!" She yelled at me for the first time and that makes me feel bad.

-"You're sure you want to know?" Asked, hoping she would say no

-"Yes."

Crap. This is the moment that will change everything. When I found out, when Valentine told me, I was so happy and relieved. But that was because I wasn't over Clary, because deep down I was still in love with her. But in the other hand, she moved on, she started something new. This will change everything for her.

-"Valentin is not my father. I'm not you're brother Clary."


	4. Chapter 4:

C _lary POV:_

...I can't breathe, I can't move, I can't think. Jace is not Valentin's son?

So to sum up, I ended things with the boy I was in love with because I thought he was brother. After this, I started, and I still am, dating my best friend but I'm still in love with my alleged brother.

My brain is melting, and my heart is desiccated I don't feel anything. I don't know if I should cry or scream or jump of happiness, I should do something. But I can't. All I want to do is crawl in my bed and never leave it again. I usually know what to do in any situation. But this time, this time my brain is blank and my heart is into pieces. I need to get away from him. I put the training stick.

-"I have to go." I said my voice shaking.

As Jace was about to say something, I left running.

 _Jace POV:_

She ran away, I don't know if I have to chase after her or if she will not be able to see me to close to her or to feel my skin touching hers. This is not how I imagined it was going to go. I've dreamt multiple times of the day we were going to find out that Valentine lied. I usually ended up with a kiss, but I feel like if I tried to kiss her she would hit me. I decided to let her breath and let her process. I'm not able to look at her in the eyes, and with this vampire always glued to her, my heart is always bleeding. I need to talk to someone. I need a female perspective, I need to talk to Izzy.

 _Izzy POV:_

Before leaving, Alec came to me telling me he had some important. He pulled me in my bedroom and made me sit.

-"Clary is not Jace's sister." Alec says.

Oh, my god. I can't believe it. Jace's probably delighted. He never loved someone like he loved her, I've never seen him as happy as he was with her. He's been cold and tried to stay away from anything called love since his parents dies. When he brought her to the institute the night she was attacked, I saw something in Jace's eyes that I've never seen before. Fascination. She came into his life and she changed it. I'm happy for Jace, but I also feel sad for Clary. Even though she didn't tell me, I know that she's been trying hard to move on. All her efforts and all this pain to find out that it was all unnecessary.

I'm torn off of my thoughts when Jace comes in, he doesn't look good and he always looks good. He sits next to me. I don't say anything and neither does he. Five minutes later, we're still quit but I'm too excited to know his plan to get her back.

-So what you going to do?


	5. Chapter 5: Can't handle this

Jace POV:

-"So what you going to do?" Izzy asks me with obvious curiosity in her voice.

-"Nothing." I simply say. The truth is, I didn't really know what to do.

-"What do you mean nothing?" Isabelle askes her voice getting higher. "She's probably miserable. You should do something"

-"She's not 'miserable'. She is happy with Simon. She's probably fine." I wasn't so sure about that, but I hope she's fine. To be honest, a small selfish part of me wishes that she isn't too fine. The part of me wants her to be devastated. That part of me wants her to be sad, so I know that she still feels something for me. I'm brought out of my thought when Izzy starts.

-"That's really what you think?! That what you told her didn't change anything for her?! That she's fine?! Really?!" Izzy's high pitched voice almost made me want to cover my ears.

As I was about to protest, Izzy stands up, takes my stele and activates my hearing rune. When she does, I hear Clary sobbing.

Clary POV:

I can't! I can't! I can't handle this! I just want my life back. I want to come back into being that naïve girl. I want to come back into ignoring the existence on the downworld. I want to come back to my old life were my biggest problem was being accepted into the Brooklyn academy of art.

I don't belong here, this isn't my and these people are not my family. What am I doing here? This is an illusion, it's a lie. I have to get out of here! I tear the bedroom into limbs. I cut my sheets, breaks the furniture and start making my luggage. Hot tears are streaming down my face. I look at the door and I see Jace staring at me with pain in his eyes. He makes a step forward. I hold my hand up, gesturing him to stop.

-"Don't take another step, Jace!" I mumbled, my throat tight, but with an obvious warning in my voice.

-"Clary..." He tenderly whispered my name. His voice sends shivers down my spine, it was so smooth. I really wanted to bury my head in the crock between his shoulder and his neck. To inhale his smell, to fall asleep in his grasp and never leave it. But at the moment, I couldn't.

-"You stay where you are" I shout at him. He didn't flinch.

While I was zipping my backpack, my vision blurry, I heard Simon's worried and angry voice yelling at Jace.

When I was going to stand up, a hand rubs my shoulder. As I turn my head, I see Isabelle, a pitiful smile on her face. When my eyes met hers I couldn't help myself from bursting into tears. She sits us down on the grounds, on top of some broken glass. She rubbed my back for several minutes, all the while whispering soothing words in my ear.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm done with this

Alec POV:

On my way to Magnus's apartment, Jace sent me a text to inform me of the situation. He told Clary the truth, finally. I thought that he could use some of my support. I turned around and came back to the institute. I've looked everywhere, he's nowhere to be seen. In my way to Jace's room, I finally see him standing in front of Clary's room having a hectic chat with the vampire.

-"What did you do to her?" Simon yelled at Jace obvious anger in his voice.

-"Nothing that involves you." Jace didn't even react to Simon's anger.

-"What happened?" Simon keeps insisting

-"It is none of your business." Jace's replied still stern.

Simon is certainly mad, but Jace is worried. I can see it in his eyes. I come closer to him, I glance at Clary's room and see her in Isabelle's arms.

Clary POV:

As I glance outside, I see Jace and Simon fighting. Right next to them, Alec was standing. He looks straight into my eyes. Since the moment I met, Alec always made me feel like if I didn't belong here. And for the first time, I believe him. Perhaps he was right since the beginning. I don't, belong here.

I give Izzy a quick peck on the cheek and get up. I put on my backpack, and take my stele out of my pocket. As I step out of the room, I stand in front of Alec, and hand him my stele.

-"You were right. I don't belong here. So I'm done with this" I whisper, my eyes on the floor.

As Alec opened his mouth to say something, I walk past him. In my way to the armory, I can feel everyone right behind me. No one daring to say a word.

I take my seraph blade from my backpack and put it in its place. Without looking back, I left the institute.


	7. Chapter 7: Gone

Hey, I know that this chapter is extra short, but I got a review today. It was heart warming and she asked for the next chapter so I wrote it right away. So here it is. Thank you so much, Cass Shelly.

Hope you'll like the chapter.

Clary POV

After leaving the institute, I headed to the academy. I missed the beginning of the year because of the whole shadowhunter situation. But now that I'm not one anymore, I can finally get back to what I was always met do, drawing. As I come inside the painting room, the smell of the oil paint hit my nostrils. I take a blank canvas and some brushes. I started spilling the paint on the canvas if like it all I've ever done in my life. And it is. I'm not a hunter, I'm an artist. Too concentrated, I didn't notice a tall guy standing right next to me. I take off my earplugs. I look at him, a small glance at his next and I knew exactly what he wanted.

-"The Clave wants a meeting I presume." I look at him straight in the eyes. A smirk drew in face.

-"Oh no dear Clary, I'm not from the Clave."

As I was about to talk when he grabbed the jar where were kept my brushes, and smashed it on my head. I took me off guards, I automatically fell to the ground. Everything started to spin around me. I quickly fell into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't hurt my love

After Clary's disappearance, everybody spread around the institute. I, on the other hand, couldn't move. I stayed there, in the middle of her room, looking at the mess she's made. All her belongings were on the ground, shattered glass on the carpet. I got down on my knees and retrieved her sketchbook. I cleaned it up from the pieces of glass. I went through it, page by page, admiring her artwork. As I go through the pages, I stop at a specific drawing. The man in it looks exactly like me, except for the pair of wings in his bag. She drew me, I never thought she would do something so meaningful. She probably spent a lot of time doing this, no one ever did something so significant for me. I stood there stunned for a couple of minutes, before I was dragged back to reality by my phone ringing. Clary was calling, I didn't waist a second and picked up. While I was expecting Clary's voice to speak on the other end, it's a masculine voice that rang in my ear.

-"Hello" said the voice nonchalantly.

I felt a wave of anger and jealously wash all over me. Well she didn't waist anytime. As I was about to talk, the voice spoke again.

-"How are you doing, Jace? " the man said, with amusement in his voice.

My blood froze. He called me by my name, and I'm sure I've never heard this voice before. Something was terribly wrong. Clary must be in danger, only the thought of someone laying as much as a finger on her makes my blood boil.

-"Who the hell is this? "

My voice was still but laced with anger.

I wanted to sound strong and untouched but deep down, I was shaking of fear and worry. I wondered if I was going to have to live the rest of my life without Clary, having her dying without telling at least once that I loved her.

I never said those words to anyone. I grew up with the motto that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed. But I love her, with all I have. I may not have been around love for long but I know that this is how it feels, begging any shape of divinity to not have to keep going on moving without that particular person. Because that is how I feel about her. I can not picture myself living in a world without her. When I met her it was like, my whole life I was drowning and she was coming up for fresh air. She saved me. From misery and from myself. So if she is in trouble, I will do anything in my power to help her.

I bring my attention back to the phone when the man's voice rang in my ear again.

"My name is Jonathan. We need to talk" He spoke like we have known each other for years. "Meet me at Clarissa's house. I've been waiting to meet you for quite a while now". His nonchalance gets in my nerves. "I'm not going anywhere before I know that Clary is fine." I speak a knot in my throat, the urge to kill someone building up.

"Do not worry. She is absolutely fine. Well she's alive. I little bruised, but she'll live. For now. If you don't come in the next hour, I can't guarantee that she'll still be okay." As I was about to speak again, he hung up.

Before knowing it I'm running to the institute's doors.


	9. Chapter 9: Common friend

Hey guys, I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry. Though times here. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm working on publishing at least one chapter a week now. Sorry again. Love you.

#Saveshadowhunters

My surrounding is blurry, and my head is hurting. I have a weird feeling of familiarity, the walls that surround me, the floor beneath my feet, everything looks the same than the way I left it a couple of month ago. I could clearly see a layer of black ash covering my old furniture, I never thought I'd be back here, the place where I let the safest seems so dangerous right now. The memories start flooding back in, the tall blond man standing in front me back at my art school, the jar smashing against my skull. I could now feel blood dripping from the wound right on top of my right brow. I was tightly tied to one of my mom's chairs, ropes burning my wrists and eating away my flesh. It's hard to think that only some time ago my life was the most ordinary, that didn't have a care in the world. But now, here I am, hostage in my own home. When I gave back my seraph blade, I thought that it was a way to say that I was done with this life, but I just realized that I can't run away from this. I can't escape this, because it's not only a place or a person, it's me. I can't run away from myself, my history, my nature. I've always been a Shadowhunter, even though I haven't always known it, but it is who I am. I look around, trying to find a way to get the hell out of here, I don't hear anyone in the house, this could be my only chance to get away alive. I could see one of my old craft knives laying in my desk, if I could just get to it. I didn't even have the time to finish this thought, that the blond man walked in. I still don't understand what he might want from me. At first, I thought that he was an envoy from thee clave, trying to get a hold on Valentin's daughter. But if he was from the clave, he would've taken me to Idriss, and if my memory serves, he did say he wasn't from the calve. So, what would a random shadowhunter want from me. I don't see a circle mark anywhere, but he could be an old friend of my fathers, trying to get revenge. I stay still, waiting for him to speak first, I'm not the one who must explain herself. He slowly leans on the wall in front of, his eyes travelling my body, if I wasn't sure he was trying to kill me, I'd say he likes me. Our eyes lock, me, trying to intimidate him, show him that I wasn't scared of him. He, on the other hand, seemed fascinated or curious, I'd really like to know what was so intriguing. We kept staring at each other for quite some time, until he finally spoke.

"Hello, Clarissa. I have been waiting for this moment for so long" he said.

His voice was thick, laced by a British accent. What he said hit me hard, why would he be waiting to meet me, or is it more of a "I've been waiting to kill you for so long now" kind of waiting. What I can't wrap my head around, is what would he want from me, when we've never met. I try to remember every face I've accoutered in my life, to see if I've ever crossed paths with him.

"No. We do not know each other, if that's what you were thinking. Well, I do know you." He said, a crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Then what do you want from me?" I ask, this situation really starting to annoy me.

"We have a friend in common. Well, more than just a friend actually." He said, more than a little skeptical.

"And who's that?" I asked, eager to get this over with.

The mysterious man, walked over to me, keeled down to my level, the same crooked smile on his face. As he opened his mouth, I bang was heard, coming from the living room. I turn my head to the side and see Jace, running to me. He brutally stops and draws his seraph blade out. This is going to end in blood.


	10. Chapter 10: Weak and vulnerable

When the call ended, I could feel my blood boiling. My palms were sweaty, my knees weak and my arms were heavy. I felt like I couldn't move, images of her, scared, bloody and injured came rushing in my mind. I've never felt so scared. I had to do something, but fear kept me in place, I was standing in the middle of the institute, my phone threatening to fall from my hand. I could see everybody walking and moving around me, I could hear them talking and laughing. None of them knowing that I was breaking, that my heart was shattering. People's frames were blurry, and time seemed to slow down. Once again, the image of Clary came to my mind, her red-head hair wetted with her own blood, I could hear her cries and calling my name, begging me for help. This time, my feet left their spot, and I took off, running faster than I ever had. The shapes surrounding me were no longer blurry, the noise emerged and invaded my ears. It's like I was under water and I got out. I could see the institute door right in front of me. The door suddenly opened, too quickly for me to stop my race, and I bumped into Alec, with Magnus at his side. As my eyes met my parabatai's, he understood that something was really wrong. I bet that the tears threatening to fall were a sign.

"What is it ?" He asked, urgency and worry I lacing his voice. He touches my shoulder. That simple contact, that sudden contact, was all that I needed to completely break down. The tears that threatened to fall did, and I let out a small noise, that let out all my pain. Alec's eyes widened and his other hand grabbed my other shoulder. "Jace! What is it ?! Is Izzy okay?!" He asked quite loudly. I raised my head and look at him once again. Of course he would think that it's Isabelle, I totally forgot, he most be dying of worry. I couldn't really talk, my voice was broken and barely audible. I've never felt this way ever before, so scared and weak. "Jace! Say something!" Alec screamed this time. "It's Clary…" I whisper. Relief washed away the worried look Alec and Magnus were wearing. "You scared the hell out of me, For some love problems…" He said.

I looked at him once more, and look at Magnus next. I've always known that Clary and Magnus had a weird bond, because he watched her grow up, he deeply cares about her.

"I just got a phone call…" My voice breaks once more "Some guy said that he had Clary hostage"

The two men's eyes widened "What?" Magnus was the first one to break the silence. "I didn't recognize the voice, but he said that I had to came alone or she was dead. I was going out to look for her, I don't know where to start…" I was extremely down, I knew that she was in trouble and I knew that I needed to do something, but I don't know where to start. If I knew where they were, I would go there right now, and tear off that guy's yes out of their sockets for daring to touching one of her hair. I just realized that after my sadness stage, I'm finally in the stage that is going to help me, anger. While I was deep into murderous thoughts, Magnus speaks again "Do you have anything that is hers, maybe you could use your parabatai bond to track her down."

I turn to Alec with pleading, yet severe eyes. He gave me a quick nod before we head to Clary's room. Finally there, after what felt like an eternity, I pick up the drawing that she had made of me and fold it. This is the closest thing to Clary, I there is one thing I know about her, is that she puts her heart on soul in her work. Alec and I join hands, and I gave everything I had in me to make this work. Images start to flood my mind, I was in some of them. Though, they were all in the same place, Clary's old house. I would never call that place her home, because I truly believe that this is her home, where I am standing right now. I know, that I am her home, even if she is not ready to accept it. I let go of Alec's hand and started heading out of the room, before someone gripped my forearm. "Jace you can't just go like that. You need a plan" He tightened his grip while talking. I jerked my arm out of his grip, and kept going. I walked to the door of the institute and out to the street, before feeling Alec and Magnus at each side of me. Alec and Clary had their differences but I know, that deep down, they do like each other. And like I said earlier, Magnus and Clary have a bond, and he'll do anything to help her.

After a while, we were finally at the front door of Clary's old house. Before thinking twice, I kicked down the door and walked inside. I ran up the unending staircase, before finding myself in front of Clary's old bedroom, with the door wide open and her, sitting, tide up to a chair. I ran to get to her, but finally notice the figure kneeling before her, only a couple of inches from her face, I drew out my seraph blade and prepare for the fight that is about is about to start. This is going to end in blood.


	11. Chapter 11 : Man down

Jace and the blond man were fighting, both knowing that only one of them will come out of this fight whole. I was sitting in my chair felling completely helpless, I couldn t move, or intervene or help Jace in any way. I was just sitting there, watching him do everything to protect me, like he always does. Being in this house again, brings out so many memories, my mom being kidnapped, Jace saving me from that shapeshifter and finally understanding who I really was. Jace has always been there for me, through thick and thin, well mostly thick. He fought by my side, and did everything to help me, in any way possible. I can clearly remember every heart breaking experience I ve had, most of them that occurred during those past months, and Jace was always by my side, comforting me. He is the one that held me tight during my mother s funeral, and told me that everything was going to be okay when Simon died. Back then, I was slowly falling in love with that blonde headed rude boy. Even after everything, after the heartbreak I know we both felt after the reveal of our shared family, he stayed by my side. And here he is again, fighting for me, yet again. I brought out of my trip down memory lane, when I hear Jace release a loud scream. He was pinned against the wall, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his eyes shut. A wave of panic washes through me, but is quickly replaced my anger. With a swift movement, I throw myself backwards, still tied to the chair, in a way that it broke the already burnt seat. I crawl out of the pieces of wood and the ropes, and grab Jace s seraph blade that was lying on the floor. As I turn around, my eyes lock with the blonde man s. He lets go of Jace, that falls to the ground in a loud thud. Sword in hand, I run to the man, like if my life depended on it, which kind of did. I ve never hated someone so much and feared him at the same time. It was so out of place to see Jace, laying in the floor, helpless. If this gut beat Jace with such easiness, I didn t stand a chance, without any back up to add to that. The blonde boy swiftly dodges my attack causing me to stumble and fall to the ground. I get up again, I m far from done with this guy, but for some reason, I feel like he isn t really trying to hurt me. He doesn t attack or even tries to. Our eyes meet, and an odd feeling of familiarity washes over me. I feel like we ve met before, like we ve grown up together. The man cracks a smile, almost warm, and takes a step forward, as I take a step back You have nothing to be afraid of Clarissa, I will never hurt you. His voice smooth and calm, nothing but the cold one he spoke to Jace with. I don t let my guard down, but my shoulders relax, for some unknown reason. This person kidnapped me, tortured me, and hurt someone I care deeply about. How could I ever relax around him ? But I do. Suddenly, I hear a window breaking, and the man falls to his knees, and a monstrous scream leaves his lips, breaking the silence we wear both stuck in. Behind him, Alec was standing, bow in hand, I ve never been so happy to see Alec. We lock eyes for a second, I could almost see worry in his eyes. I smile at him and his shoulders relax. The blond man gets up again, tearing the arrow out of his shoulder. Surprise covers both Alec s and my features. Before he could make a move on any of us, he is thrown against the wall with such strength, that the already fragile walls crack even more, almost collapsing. Behind me , Magnus was standing, Jace at his feet. I run to Jace, while Magnus ties the man with some magic handcuffs. 


	12. Chapter 12: Pain

For half a second, I believed he was dead, be he couldn't be. We've fought so hard to finally be here, able to be together, to hold each other without shame. I drew an iratze while holding his hand, praying to the angel, that I suddenly started to believe in. I held his fingers so tight that my knuckles turned white. I could still fell the warmth of his skin against mine, he's not dead. He's not. I quietly, like afraid to wake him, lay my head against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, like a drum against my ear, creating the most delicious melody. My hand was shaking against his, I've never been so scared. But even though I was petrified by fear, I knew he was gonna be fine. He always was. The noises in the background, of Magnus hand cuffing the tall man or Alec growling at him, disappeared. All that was left was Jace's heartbeat and his hand's warmth. Suddenly, I felt a big hand squeezing my shoulder in a comforting way. As I turned around, I saw Alec standing, hovering over me, an apologetic yet sad look on his face. I let go of Jace, while my heart broke. I stood up and turned around to find myself face to face with my kidnapper. My sadness slowly turned into rage, and without realizing, my fist connected with the man's jaw. I took a step back, and when my eyes locked with his, a smug smile plastered his face, and his eyes glimmered with an emotion that I couldn't put my finger on. The expression on his face left unsettled, I didn't even notice Magnus opening a portal to the institute. I ran back to Jace's side and put one of his arms around my shoulders, while Alec mirrored my actions. WE lifted him and walked through the portal. We quickly found ourselves int the institute hall. Everything turned blurry from then, but I could see Shadowhunters circle Jace and lift him, to take him to the infirmary. Others took hold of the handcuffed blond man , and led him to the elevator, probably to the cells. Everything started spinning, I could see Alec standing in front of me, his face only inches away from mine, holding my shoulders. My knees weakened, and were no longer able to hold me anymore. I fell, only to have Alec catch and lift me. I lost consciousness


End file.
